Walking Down A Bloody Dirt Road
by Alesandra Night
Summary: They are sisters seeking revenge for their murdered friend. But will love sway them from their mission? Also, Donowitz has a twin. Rated T for future chapters. Donny and O/C


**Disclaimer: I do not own Inglorious Basterds or any of the characters except for Danielle and Gia.**

"Hurry up, Gia!". The footsteps of the advancing Gestapo became louder and louder. A shot rang out from behind Danielle and Gia, just missing Gia's head. Worried that the next one could hit either of them, Danielle turned and aimed at one of the soldiers closest to them. Her shot was accurate. The bullet hit the Nazi right between the eyes. Danielle's breath started to become ragged.  
Fuck! We just had to stay a little longer so Gia could flirt with that German guy, Danielle thought. She and Gia were slowing down. Their legs were tiring and the bushes were scratching them, leaving red welts along their bodies. The heels they were wearing not an hour ago were already discarded. Heels are cute, but they're no help when you're running up a mountainside. Gia whimpered. "I can't go on any more, Dani." she whispered. Danielle fired a shot at a Nazi behind them. She looked forward and started searching for something that could hide them, a cave, a fallout shelter, anything that could hide them from the Gestapo. Suddenly, her eyes found it. It looked like a cave, but Danielle wasn't sure. With all the strength she could muster, she pulled Gia in that direction. Shooting as rapidly as she could without turning around, Danielle pulled Gia up the treacherous slope. Finally, the stumbled through the trees. Panting, Danielle looked up. There were about ten men in uniform staring at them. Danielle, on instinct clenched her jaw and held her head up. Logic kicked in.  
"Dani, they're Jewish" Gia whispered frantically. And she was right. Most of them had dark hair and eyes, very much unlike their persuers. The only one that stuck out from the group was the blonde man with the scar across his jugular. From what her father told her, the one who had the highest posture was most likely the leader. Although she was unconfident in the men, Danielle looked straight at the blonde man. Trying to keep the fear from her voice, she said as loud as she could, "Nazi's, behind us."

She knew that she had caught them by surprise. They were staring at her open-mouthed. Danielle knew that she should be more sympathetic. After all, her and Gia were covered in blood and dirt, and their clothes were tattered. But she was tired and in pain, and she knew that Gia would collapse any second.  
"What the fuck are you staring at? Didn't you hear me? There's Nazis behind us!" Suddenly, a shot rang out. Danielle heard Gia scream and felt her fall. It took all of Danielle's strength to not collapse on the ground with her. A man with dirty blonde hair and a not-so-faint scar across his jugular pushed some of the men aside.  
" Gaspard! Donny! Take them inside and show 'em where the supplies are." Two identical and very attractive men stepped forward. One was wearing a sleeveless T-shirt and was holding a dirty and battered baseball bat, while the other was wearing the uniform and had a shiny silver earring on his earlobe. The one with the earring picked up Gia, bridal style, and carried her towards a structure with dome-like openings. The open wound on her leg was bleeding profusely. The one with the baseball bat put his free arm under Danielle's arms and hoisted her up.  
"Can you walk?", he whispered in her ear. Worried speechless for Gia, Danielle could only nod.  
"Good. The name's Donny. Tell me if I'm hurting you, okay?". He smiled weakly. Danielle nodded again. The duo walked towards the structure. Behind her, Danielle could hear the man with the scar's voice ordering the men to get their weapons and to get into position.

Finally, Danielle and Donny reached the complex. They walked into a dimly lighted room, where Danielle saw Gaspard attending to Gia's injuries. Finding her strength, Danielle pulled away from Donny and almost ran by Gia.

"She's gonna be fine. Luckily the bullet didn't go in too deep." Gaspard told her. Relieved, Danielle relaxed. But then her fatigue took over and she collapsed to the ground. Gaspard started to move towards her but Donny held up a hand.  
"I've got her, Gaspard". Donny walked towards Danielle and picked her up, so that her head was tucked into the crook of his neck. With Danielle firmly held in his arms, he carried her over to a bed in the corner. He set her down and turned over to his brother.

"Remember that time when we were 10, and crazy Aunt Bea told us that one day we would meet two beautiful women who looked like they were attacked by the forest?" Donny asked. Gaspard smirked. "I'm starting to think she wasn't crazy". Donny looked over at Danielle.

Two hours later while she was still in a heavy, fatigue-induced sleep, Danielle's lips curved into a smile and her fingers unconsciously rose to meet them.

BOOM! CRASH! Gia woke to the sound of loud noises. Panicking, she tried to stand, but an excruciating pain rose in her leg and she fell on the floor.  
"AAAGHHHH!". Gia screamed. Her leg hurt so felt like it was burning. Gia curled into a ball, her injured leg splayed out. She closed her eyes and tried to ignore the pain. Her cheek rested on the cool earthen ground. She tried hard not to scream. Where was Danielle? Finally she spied her, fast asleep on a small bed.  
She looks so peaceful, Gia thought. She hadn't seen Danielle so rested in a long time. The sunlight streamed through cracks in the wall. A beam of sunlight made its way into the small room and landed on Danielle. Her sleep disturbed, Danielle shot straight up and noticed Gia. Jumping out of the bed in a move that would amaze even Jet Li, Danielle landed by Gia's side.  
"Are you okay? Does it hurt too much?".  
"Yea. I'm fine. Can you get me on the bed?".  
Danielle helped Gia to her feet.  
"Damn, Gia, how many times had I told you to stop eating Colonel's chocolates?".  
"About twenty?"  
"And how many times have you listened to me?"  
"Approximately zero."  
"Remind me not to take care of you when your stomach is figuratively killing you."  
They reached the bed. Gia lay down and closed her eyes. Danielle checked her bandages. Looking around, she could find none.  
"Gia, I'm gonna ask them where the goddamn bandages are. Don't get killed while I'm gone."  
"Hey Danielle?".  
"Yeah?"  
"Thanks."  
Danielle looked at her. She briefly smiled before she walked out the door.  
The sun was so bright. When her eyes adjusted, she saw that the men were huddled around a fire.  
"Morning."  
The conversation stopped.  
The blonde man turned around.  
"Well, if it isn't our guest, miss?"  
"Danielle. And don't call me miss. It makes me sound old."  
"Pleasure. I am Lieutenant Aldo Raine, and these are my men. You may remember Donny and Gaspard from last night."  
Donny winked and Gaspard nodded.  
"I'm sure you'll learn the rest later on". Raine took a small can from his pocket and inhaled some of its contents. Danielle sat down and spoke.  
"You might wanna be careful with that, lieutenant. I knew a man in Berlin who was addicted to that stuff. Next thing his wife knows, he's walking around the house drooling all over himself and can't even say her name. The doctors at the hospital say he's brain dead. I'm sure you're no use to your men when you can't even think straight."  
"What did ya come out here for, girlie?". Raine brushed off the comment. His wife had tried for years to make him stop. No way in hell this girl could.  
"Bandages."  
"Check the truck. Prob'ly in under the backseat."  
Danielle turned on her heel and walked to the truck.  
Lieutenant Aldo Raine turned to his men.  
"Keep an eye out for her. She's trouble."  
Donny didn't need to be told twice. He had watched how Danielle's hips had swayed when she walked away. He'd watch her alright, just not how Lt. Raine wanted him to.  
Lieutenant Raine saw Donny's brain wheels turning.  
"Donny?"  
The plotter looked up innocently. "Yes, sir?"  
"If you try anything with her, I'll shoot off your balls an feed 'em to you. Understood?"  
"Yes, sir."  
Well fuck a duck.

**A/N: This was originally on another website but I felt like putting it here. R/R!**


End file.
